


Flings and Victims

by geeelatinnn



Series: Caught Off Guard [5]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Flirting, Fluff, Games, M/M, juri being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: “Oi, Juri.” Hokuto said as he entered the dressing room, not even bothering to look up from his phone. “Are you even sure Taiga would like to go to a yakinuku place after work?” His voice was slightly annoyed as he thought Juri was merely playing tricks on him yet again.“Taiga would prefer to have ramen on a cold day like this.” Taiga answered.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Caught Off Guard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flings and Victims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Rena~!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very short scene of the type b trio!

“Oi, Juri.” Hokuto said as he entered the dressing room, not even bothering to look up from his phone. “Are you even sure Taiga would like to go to a yakinuku place after work?” His voice was slightly annoyed as he thought Juri was merely playing tricks on him yet again.

“Taiga would prefer to have ramen on a cold day like this.” Taiga answered.

Hokuto almost dropped his phone. “I thought only Juri was here?”

“Oh, I am. Your message only asked where I am and where I think Taiga would want to go. You did not ask if Taiga was here with me.” Juri was lying lazily on the sofa, sitting up to face Hokuto.

“Have you seen Kouchi lately apart from rehearsals?” Hokuto asked fully knowing that Kouchi was having another fling and it was not Juri this time. He just did so to try and annoy Juri.

“I’ve trained him well.” Juri smugly said.

“What?” Taiga and Hokuto asked at the same time, confused if they heard him correctly.

Juri chuckled. “I did not actually have a fling with Kouchi. I was just training him to ease his nerves.”

“When will you finally stop playing around and stick with one person for once?” Hokuto plopped down on the empty sofa opposite Juri.

“When Taiga finally looks in my direction.” Juri said in a serious tone. Juri winked at Taiga before locking eyes with Hokuto’s.

“What the hell, Juri?” Taiga stood up from his seat and was about to go to the sofa Juri was sitting on when Hokuto grabbed his wrist and pulled Taiga to sit beside him.

“He’s off limits, Juri.” Hokuto pulled Taiga closer with his arm around Taiga’s waist.

Juri laughed and went back to scrolling on his phone. “I’m just messing with you two. But at least now I won’t have to deal with Taiga’s constant worry of you treating him as just another one of your flings.”

“Oi, Juri! Stop it!” Taiga protested, embarrassed that Juri was voicing this out while Hokuto was around. He wanted to stand up and hit Juri but Hokuto’s hold on him grew stronger.

“You really don’t have to worry about that.” Hokuto swept Taiga’s bangs so he could kiss him on the forehead. “This isn’t just another fling.” Hokuto planted some kisses on Taiga’s neck.

“Hey,now guys if you’re going to start making out here I can’t promise I won’t barge in and join you.” 

“Why don’t we move this somewhere a little private then?” Hokuto flashed Taiga his suggestive smile that never fails to get Taiga all riled up.

“With Juri?” Taiga questioned, almost a whisper.

“I’m game if you guys are.”   


“Yes, but first dinner. My boyfriend wants ramen and he gets what he wants.” Hokuto gave Taiga a chaste kiss.

“We’re only talking about food here, right?” Juri asked.

“Stick around the whole night and you’ll get your answer to that.” Hokuto stood up to collect their things.

“Stop it, Hokuto!” Taiga complained, his ear turning red from embarrassment.

The three of them were just about to go out of the dressing room when Jesse suddenly entered.

“The three of you are leaving together? What are you like a tricycle now?” Jesse joked.

“Maybe.” Juri blew on Jesse’s ear before the three of them went out.

“You didn’t have to fluster Jesse like that you know?” Taiga said as they walked in the hallway.

“It’ll probably take him a few minutes to recover.” Juri chuckled.

“Is he going to be your next victim, Juri?” Hokuto asked as he placed an arm around Taiga.

“Maybe.”


End file.
